1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector technology, and more particularly to a hybrid socket connector with power supply and signal transmission functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the present market, it has a demand for a high current connector, and it hopes that the high current connector can make power and signal be integrated together to provide a current of 260 amp per inch linear space, and an integrity of power and signal is also indispensable.
Hence, it is needed to provide a hybrid socket connector with power supply and signal transmission functions for satisfying the market demand for large current and small space of the electrical connector.